


Snow

by rudbeckia



Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [1]
Category: Silence (2016), The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, henrupe, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Andrew and Francisco are snowed in.This is the opposite of a problem.
Relationships: Francisco Garupe/Andrew Henry
Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039985
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Snow

Andrew Henry was used to snow. He’d trudged through so much of it in his fur trapper days that he had no desire ever again to spend days—weeks—with icicles weighting his beard, damp seeping through his seams, and toes numbing in stiff boots that barely dried overnight beside a fire fed constantly with branches that hissed and spat.

Francisco Garupe was less familiar with snow, but the cold and wet that often came alongside it reminded him of harsh times and made him turn inwards.

On days like that there was no conversation to be shared, no laughter lifting the wooden rafters of their cabin—stocked up for a hard winter—and no plans to be made for the whited-out days to come. Andrew sat by the fire, gazed into its dancing depths and remembered lost friends.

Francisco mumbled words that once gave him comfort, drowsy lips forming familiar shapes. The flames flickered and a log cracked, spat and hissed, startling him into a soft “Oh!” and making Andrew look his way with concern. He smiled and waved at the fire, dark eyes reflecting orange and gold. “Sorry. Did I disturb your thoughts?”

Andrew considered the question for a second and shook his head. “I was not thinking anything useful. Is it still snowing?”  
Francisco got up. “I will bring more firewood inside. Come and help?”  
Andrew stood unwillingly but followed Francisco, pausing to push warm feet into cold boots but not troubling to tighten the laces. It was after nightfall, but the thick, fat flakes had ceased their silent drift to the ground and the cloud had cleared to reveal a full moon that made the perfect covering sparkle and shine like scattered diamonds.

Francisco caught his breath. “It’s beautiful,” he said, reaching for Andrew’s hand. “This is how I imagine an angel’s wing might look.”  
Andrew smiled at Francisco’s rapt expression. “It’s cold,” he replied, “that’s what it is. Let’s get some firewood and go back inside.”

They both carried as much as they could so that a second trip might be avoided. Wood stacked by the fireplace, boots off to dry again, toes rubbed and extended towards the flame, Andrew watched as Francisco carefully lit a few candles from a twig stolen from the fire, and he thought of new friends instead of old. “Have you ever been snowed in before?” Francisco shook his head. “Well. I suppose it’s better to be snowed in than snowed out. We have enough firewood and plenty of food and I have no particular need of company. But you might get bored, love, since it is just you and me and the weather.”

Francisco laughed. “You forget that I have spent much of my life in quiet devotion. I desire no other entertainment.”  
“That’s good,” Andrew said with a grin. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll show you how to build a shelter from snow, then we can thaw by the fire and entertain each other.”

Francisco sat close to Andrew and kissed his lips. “I can think of nothing better than a long, hard, winter with you.”


End file.
